


The Strongest Woman Alive

by dr4gonbl4z3r



Category: Bleach
Genre: Other, Pre-Fullbringer Arc, Tatsuki with actual powers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr4gonbl4z3r/pseuds/dr4gonbl4z3r
Summary: Arisawa Tatsuki, sans broken arm, has proven herself the strongest girl in Japan. There's no way she could get more powerful... could she?
Relationships: Arisawa Tatsuki/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	The Strongest Woman Alive

Arisawa Tatsuki has done it. She’s the strongest girl in Japan.

 _The strongest woman_ , Tatsuki thought, _considering I joined the adult’s category this time_. 

That was the extent of Tatsuki’s affirmation, however. Ichigo knew that was what she was thinking, but he saw the utter destruction that his childhood friend left in her wake. Not a single woman there stood a chance. Hell, Ichigo wasn’t sure he could stand up to one of her ferocious kicks, especially now that he’s lost his Shinigami powers.

Ichigo made his way outside of the stadium, skipping the fanfare and drawn-out medal presentations that followed. It was unfortunate that Orihime couldn’t make it because of work, but she never liked this sort of thing anyway.

 _I should probably drop her a text_ , Ichigo thought. _She’ll get some good bread_.

Ichigo also sent a message to Tatsuki, telling her where he was. He took the time to walk around, noticing a pop-up store selling martial arts equipment. He noticed wooden swords lining the table.

Shinais for kendo. His right hand instinctively wrapped around the hilt. He looked up at the shopkeeper, who simply nodded with a kind smile.

Ichigo picked it up and swung it around. He missed it a lot more than he thought he did. Maybe he could pick up kendo. He had a lot more time now after all.

“Boy,” the shopkeeper said. “People usually practise Kendo with two hands.”

“Believe me, Mister,” Ichigo flashed a rare smile at the memory. “I’m well aware.”

“You technically should still be in the hospital, you know,” a familiar voice rang out across the foyer. 

Ichigo turned. He could see the crowds milling out of the stadium now, and there stood Tatsuki.

He put down the shinai, made a mental note of the price, thanked the shopkeeper, and walked up to Tatsuki. He held his fist up. Tatsuki bumped it.

“Good job out there,” said Ichigo. “Maybe try again with a broken arm?”

Tatsuki responded with an unhesitating punch to Ichigo’s shoulder. The former Shinigami winced, trying to play it off as mock pain.

“I would still win,” Tatsuki proclaimed assuredly. “Go ahead, break it now. Or are you too weak to do so?”

Ichigo rolled his eyes, which earned another attack from Tatsuki. They continued their banter all the way to Orihime’s house. Tatsuki opened the door with her set of keys.

Orihime was kneeling in the living room, eyes closed. Gleaming orange energy poured out of her outstretched hands, which was currently centered on a flattened bag of bread.

Tatsuki and Ichigo stood at the door. It didn’t take either of them too long to figure out what they were looking at. The two exchanged looks. Both sets of eyes screamed: _This is what she does with her powers?_

“Oi, Inoue,” said Ichigo.

“Orihime!” said Tatsuki. 

Orihime looked up, eyes wide open and jaws dropped. She quickly scrambled to cover up the bag, trying to hide her shame.

Both of them walked in and placed their belongings on the table. Then, they all sat silently, with Orihime’s body draped over the bread. It was Orihime that broke first.

“OK, OK, I dropped the bread! Please forgive me!” she started kowtowing for some reason.

“We didn’t say anything, Orihime,” said Tatsuki, putting a stop to her apology by placing a hand on her shoulder.

Ichigo, who was now examining the broken bag of bread, quietly marvelled at Orihime’s destructive potential. 

“Well, I’m gonna go buy something to eat. Wouldn’t be a proper celebration otherwise,” said Ichigo. He stood up and walked towards the door, putting on his shoes. “Any specific orders?”

“Any meat is fine,” said Tatsuki.

“I can cook something for you guys to atone! If you can get me leeks, chocolate, eggs, and…”

Without waiting for Orihime to finish her spiel, Ichigo had already exited the house.

Orihime hung frozen for a while. Tatsuki internally thanked Ichigo, but started comforting Orihime. A thought burrowed its way into Tatsuki’s mind.

“Actually, Orihime… can I ask you for a favour?” asked Tatsuki.

“Hmm? Of course! Anything for you!” Orihime replied cheerfully.

“Your power… you have a shield, right? 

“Yup! Santen Kesshun!”

“Say… would you put it up? I want to… test my powers.”

“Powers? Tatsuki, did you say powers? _Your_ powers?!”

“Shush! Don’t say it so loudly!” Tatsuki was blushing furiously now. “I… yeah, I guess I do.”

“What is it? How does it look like? Do you transform into a giant robot? Or a Kamen Rider?”

“No, no, no! Keep your overactive imagination in check!” Tatsuki slammed her chest. “It’s this!”

“Your boobs?” Orihime asked, head cocked to one side.

“No!” Tatsuki’s cheeks were fever red now. “My karate uniform!”

“Oh. That makes a lot more sense!” Orihime beamed. 

Orihime held up both her hands and focused. She felt the energy concentrating in the top of the head. She called out Hinagiku, Lily, and Baigon, and out formed the shield in front of her.

Tatsuki took a deep breath. Inhale, exhale. She channeled her new-found power from her outfit, feeling it flow into her right leg, and she let loose a vicious kick.

A resounding smack reverbed through the room. Orihime’s eyes closed involuntarily from the impact, and she slowly squeezed them open. She saw Tatsuki doubled over in pain, rapidly muttering an inane and profane string of words, clutching her foot. Then, she noticed something almost imperceptible.

A crack in her shield. Tiny and barely visible, but a bonafide crack nonetheless. Orihime couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

Tatsuki was strong. Orihime concentrated a little harder, and she could now perceive the reiryoku flowing through her best friend. It was erratic, like Ichigo’s used to be. Her aura glowed bright and orange, like a brilliant flame.

“Ouch, ouch!” Tatsuki’s tears poured out.

Orihime went over to her friend, chuckling to herself. She quickly repaired the injury that Tatsuki had suffered.

“What the hell?”

The two girls looked towards the doorway, where the voice had originated from. Ichigo stood there. The bag he was carrying had fallen onto the ground.

“Ichigo? Our food!” cried Tatsuki.

“Wait! That’s not the issue right now! What was that?” shouted Ichigo.

“How long have you been spying on us, you perv?” said Tatsuki.

“Per-perv? Wait, this isn’t on me, it’s on you! Tatsuki, you have powers?”

Tatsuki pouted.

“Consider this even for not telling me about the Soul Society.”

“Wait. Did you use this during the competition? Did you cheat?” Ichigo pointed a finger at Tatsuki accusingly.

“Huh?! Hell no, dumbass, you think I needed it?” In an instant, Tatsuki had Ichigo in a headlock. Orihime could only watch and laugh, knowing better than to interfere in their bout.

But Orihime was relieved. Now that Tatsuki has discovered her powers, she could protect herself. Orihime didn’t have to hide things from her anymore. Not that she had been doing a good job of it.

 _Heck,_ Orihime thought, _she could even be the strongest woman alive_.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
